The Perfect Crime
by Ciara Mist
Summary: 4 years ago Colonel Makepeace made a promise to Jack O'Neill. Now Jack enlists the help of everyone's favorite NCIS team when Makepeace escapes. How does all of this involve Tony directly? Eventual Tony/Gibbs. Established Jack/Daniel. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Tony sighed as he sat at his desk. He was exhausted. With Gibbs being in the hostage room, Tony had taken the lead on the Meyers case. Emotional rollercoaster. And it's not like he hasn't taken the lead before. He has. Several times in fact. It's just, every other time he was the Lead Agent on those cases; it was because Gibbs was at some sort of conference or otherwise occupied. This case, however, was his first time taking the lead on a case with Gibbs not only present and accounted for, but in the same damn building the case was taking place. Sure, Gibbs was held hostage for roughly 5 hours, along with about 5 students, by another student.

With a bomb.

Strapped to his chest.

Though technically Kody, the kid with the bomb, was a hostage as well, so really, what did Tony have to stress over? It's not like his boss couldn't handle himself, and whatever happened in the room. Who cared if the whole time Tony was freaking out (on the inside at least) because the object of his attraction, and dare he say it affection, for the last (what? Five years now?) Was a not-so-invited guest in the hostage room?

Swiveling in his chair, Tony sighed again. He had paper work to avoid and Tetris to play. Gibbs could yell at him later. Speaking of, Gibbs had been sent to the Director's office when they arrived back at the NCIS building, 5 minutes ago. Tony didn't foresee a happy ending.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs shouted from the top of the stairs. Tony inwardly winced. Now he really didn't foresee a happy ending. Mainly for himself.

"Yeah, Boss?"

"Get up here. Now!" And without waiting to see if Tony was moving, Gibbs headed back to the Director's office. Tony sighed, yet again, and heaved himself out of his chair. Walking around his desk he caught the looks from McGee and Ziva, (who had moved onto other credit lists, also avoiding their reports). Slight concern mixed with joy. Concern that he might be in trouble, for some reason, and joy…because it wasn't them being sent to the Principal's office. Tony took the stairs two at a time and strode pass Cynthia into Jenny's office, stopping short when he entered and noticed all the occupants.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tony almost shouted in his surprise, eyes wide. Realizing that he just said that not only in front of his Boss but his Boss' boss, he quickly straightened and looked directly into the eyes of the man he just yelled at.

"And here I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"You two know each other?" Said the man and Gibbs respectively, overlapping one another. Before Tony could answer either man, Jenny spoke up from her position standing behind her desk.

"Gentlemen," she said firmly, catching the attention of all men present. "Colonel O'Neill is here requesting the help of NCIS, your team specifically Agent Gibbs"

"And why is a Colonel in the Air Force requesting the help from _NCIS_?" Gibbs asked, enunciating each letter carefully. "And why my team specifically?" Jenny was about to answer when the Colonel spoke up first.

"I'm requesting NCIS because it, technically, is your jurisdiction. Your team specifically for two reasons, 1) I need competent people on this. And considering the circumstances, the people who would be doing this, instead of you, are complete morons. 2) Your team has one Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo." Gibbs shot a look over at Tony. Tony just tried not to fidget under the sudden attention. Instead he tried to turn it back on the man opposite.

"Jack, what's going on? What's 'it' and the 'circumstances'? And most importantly, why me?"

"We have a marine who has escaped from a high security Federal Prison. Since it's high security, and he escaped, I'm not trusting the people watching the place to bring him back. They let him get out, how do they expect me to believe they will get him back? The escapee is Colonel Robert F. Makepeace."

"Son of a bit—"

"DiNozzo!" Tony mumbled a quick 'sorry boss' before speaking to Jack.

"How did he get out? What about the other rouge NID agents? Are they still in prison?" Tony's questions were fast and starting to run together and tinged with a tiny bit of panic. Jack was walking closer to Tony as he spoke.

"Tony, calm down. This is another reason I brought this to you."

"What? So I can follow all the breadcrumbs he leaves directly to my door? Or to yours? To Daniel's, Sam's or Cassie's? I don't know if you remember, but I clearly remember the threat he made when you arrested him. Sure it's taken about 4 years but he's already completed phase one."

"Hey!" Gibbs shouted, startling Jenny, and drawing the attention of Jack and Tony to him. "We obviously need to start from the beginning on this one. We're getting nowhere if you two are the only ones understanding the magnitude of the situation. Let's take this to one of the conference rooms, shall we?"

"After you," Jack motioned with his arm for Gibbs to lead the way. So he did, followed by Jack and with Tony bringing up the rear. Jenny blew out a breath as the men left. This was going to be one interesting case.

McGee looked up just in time to see the three men leaving the Director's office. He motioned to Ziva and they watched as the men headed down the stairs, then as they disappeared down the hall towards the conference rooms. They exchanged curious looks before turning back to their reports.

"So who wants to explain to me what the hell is going on here? Besides the escaped Marine, how do you two know each other? How does DiNozzo know the man in question? Why was he arrested? What is the NID? And last but not least, what threat?" Gibbs practically growled out the questions. Which would have been intimidating to anyone who wasn't Colonel Jack O'Neill, who had faced parasitical 'Gods' on almost a daily basis. Tony looked to Jack, eyes pleading him to do the talking.

"I've know Tony here since he was born. Practically raised him. He knows Colonel Makepeace because he happened to be on base when I arrested him. He was arrested for treason. Reasons are classified." Jack quickly added noticing Gibbs was about to ask another question. "NID stands for National Intelligence Department. There's not much I can say about this organization, because what they do is classified, however shady it is, it's still classified. Makepeace was a rouge member, along with a few others. I had to go on an undercover mission to catch them in the act. Which leads to the threat. As I was arresting him, he said that when he got out, which should have never happened, he was going after the people I cared for most. My team and Tony." Jack glared over at Tony. "Whom Makepeace would have never known about if he hadn't just shown up!"

"Wait, wait, wait. It's my fault, now, that he'll most likely come after me? Who was it that retired Off-wo…elsewhere without informing me? For all I knew it was a permanent thing. That's what Daniel said, and the General sure as hell wasn't budging on the letting you back. You weren't coming back. I wasn't in the loop on the 'master plan' to not freak out a little, that I'd never see you again. And Daniel was a mess too. Like I wasn't going to go there, and try and fix things. Anything. Even if the only thing I accomplished was convincing Daniel what you said wasn't true!" Tony was breathing heavy from his unexpected explosion of pent up anger towards Jack.

"Feel better now?" Jack asked calmly. "You've been holding onto that for awhile now, haven't you?"

"Well I never had the opportunity to blow up at you at the time. What with you being captured shortly after, then keeping Daniel's…stepson safe, Daniel going MIA and every other thing going on over there. Circumstances denied me the chance. But I'm sure you got enough of an explosion between Daniel and…well just Daniel. Teal'c probably just raised an eyebrow and Sam, well she really couldn't do anything, you being her commanding officer and all." Jack and Gibbs both snorted their disagreement. Tony eyed them both in turn. First Gibbs, then settling on Jack.

"What?"

"Couldn't explode because he's her commanding officer? That's like saying you can't at me. Which would be a lie, since you have and will again, no doubt." Gibbs stated.

"And how many times has Carter disagreed with something I've said and spent hours, it seems, arguing with me about it?" Jack added. Tony just cleared his throat.

"Anyway…back to matters in the present." Gibbs and Jack smirked. "When did Makepeace escape?" Tony asked, going into professional mode. Well, as professional as Tony ever got. Gibbs was in for quite a ride, considering Tony got his joking, cocky, flirtatious qualities from Jack.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack took a seat across from where Tony was standing, Gibbs following, pull out and sitting at the head of the table. Tony paced a couple more times, trying to wear off the nervous energy still bouncing inside him, before sitting on the other side of Gibbs, across from Jack.

"Late last night." Jack began, looking between both men as he talked. "About 2300, I think. They're guessing he had help from his rouge buddies that are still on the outside. I don't care much for guessing, but since at this point I'm more concerned with catching him, and not how he escaped, I'm letting it go. Sam and Daniel will be here later today to help. This will be a joint operation, and there won't be any argument over who's in charge. I am. Most, if not all, information leading up to and after his arrest is classified. If at all possible, we're going to try and keep it that way. If there is an avenue that needs investigating that requires that information, Tony, along with Sam, Daniel and myself can explore it. Questions?"

"How does DiNozzo have the clearance?" was Gibbs' first question. Jack wasn't surprised. Tony's knowledge of the program was by complete accident.

"If it wasn't for certain events that have transpired, Tony would have never been privy to this information. At least not without having had worked there. Which could have been the case at some point, but I digress. It was these events when the program at Cheyenne Mountain first started, that lead to Tony's full knowledge of the program." Explained Jack, thinking back to when that blue crystal hit him when Tony happened to be visiting, and then when they all thought Daniel had died in flames and had his memorial service at the General's house. A memorial service that Tony had attended, having known Daniel and became close friends with him. Explaining how he was miraculously alive to Tony _without_ explaining what it was they really did, was damn near impossible. And they had thought explaining the crystal incident was difficult.

So Tony signed the nifty papers that granted him access to the real life behind the 'Deep Space Telemetry' crap he was fed before. And after that day, he sometimes wished he never knew what was really going on. You can only be told that the man you consider more of a father than your _actual_ father is kidnapped, captured, missing, or dying so many times before it starts to really wear on a person. More often than not, Tony was terrified to answer his cell when with the ID showed either the Mountain, Sam, Daniel, or Jack.

"Trust me Gibbs, it's not all it's cracked up to be, knowing classified information." Jack and Gibbs both had to laugh at that. They both knew enough classified information to already know the truth behind that statement.

"Now Gibbs, why don't you bring the rest of your team up to speed on the situation," instructed Jack. "Tony, I want you to start locating all of Makepeace's former NID buddies, and find out what they've been up to these past few years." Jack handed him a list of names for Tony to get started with. "See if any of them could be helping him out in any way. Shelter, information, weapons."

"On it, Jack." Tony took the sheet and headed back to his desk to get started. Gibbs waited until he left the room before speaking.

"What did you mean when you said you practically raised him?" Jack sighed. He should have seen that question coming eventually. He knew from what Tony has told him about cases, that Gibbs was protective of his team. Jack saw it, even when Tony did not.

"Tony's father, to put it lightly, is an arrogant ass. His mother and I were really good friends and after she died, I made sure that Tony was looked after. I don't know how much of his childhood he's told you, but knowing Tony, it wasn't much and it's certainly not my place to tell. So I'm just going to leave it at that, Tony's dad is an ass, I looked out for him." Jack's phone had the impeccable timing to ring just then, saving him from anything Gibbs was about to ask. Gibbs bit his tongue and left to inform McGee and Ziva of the situation.

"O'Neill."

"Jack, we're in DC. And thanks so much for the welcoming committee."

"Welcoming committee? Daniel, what are you talking about?"

"Kinsey was waiting for us at the base. Apparently he didn't know you were already here, but somehow heard about Sam and I showing up today and cornered us. He's pissed he wasn't informed about the _activity_," Daniel spat the word like it left a bad taste in his mouth, "down in South America. Have I mentioned how much I hate that man?" Jack groaned as he ran a hand across his face.

"Don't we all. I don't even think his own party likes him. Does he know about Makepeace?"

"I don't think so. He seemed to think we're here to talk with the President and Joint Chiefs that know about the SGC. About what, I have no clue, but I didn't say anything to make him think differently. The General is going to send Teal'c once he's back from visiting Rya'c… And Paul just arrived so we'll be at NCIS shortly."

"Alright, we'll see you then." Jack left the conference room to join the others. He reached the bullpen just as Gibbs finished handing out assignments to Ziva and McGee.

"David, McGee, this is Colonel O'Neill. All findings are to be reported to him." Gibbs ordered verbally. A glance at both told them clearly to report to him first. Obviously. Jack smirked. He knew that look quite well, and he should too. He definitely used it enough with his own team.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Translations for the Italian will be provided at the end. I'll admit now (in case it turns out to be wrong =D) that I used Mac's translator on Dashboard for this… So if it's wrong, blame it =D

Twenty minutes went by in relative silence as everyone was working. Tony had divided the list with Ziva, and McGee was going through the security footage trying to find any clue as to who helped him out. Gibbs and Jack were going over all the guards' statements to see if they missed anything there. Everyone was so focused on they're own tasks that no one noticed the two people standing at the opening between Ziva's and Tony's desk, that is until the man coughed loudly enough to get everyone's attention.

"Carter. Daniel. So nice of you to finally join us." Jack greeted with a slight smirk. Daniel glared. "Alright people, this is Dr. Daniel Jackson and Colonel Samantha Carter. They're part of my team and are here to help out. Kids, this is Officer Ziva David and Agents Tim McGee and Jethro Gibbs. Gibbs is going to run this boat with me. " He purposely left out Tony because his team already knew him, but Ziva didn't know that and flashed a quick glare at Jack before introducing him herself.

"And that is…" Ziva started, gesturing in Tony's direction.

"Tony! Dobbiamo smettere di incontrarci come questo." Daniel greeted him in Italian. Ziva frowned. She hadn't expected Tony to know them. Or for the man to great him in a different language.

Tony's smile widen before he replied. "Se non ci incontrassimo come questo, noi non si vederebbe mai." Daniel laughed and reached out a hand to Tony. They shook once before pulling the other in for a half hug.

"Too true, Tony. Too true." Daniel backed away, allowing Sam access to give Tony a hug as well.

"I guess just having dinner is too much to ask for in our lines of work, huh?" Sam grinned, pulling back from Tony. "You're looking good." Jack snorted.

"Good luck with that dinner, Sam. There's always something. And speaking of, let's have an update, bring everyone up to speed." Tony stood then to start, turning on the screen to bring up two pictures, a man and a woman.

"Major Neumann and Lt. Tobias," he pointed at each in turn before continuing, "Are both still happily enjoying their stays in a US Penitentiary in Fremont County, Colorado. The man who got us in this mess to start with, former Colonel Harold Maybourne," Tony switched the picture again to show the clean shaven, slightly pudgy face of Maybourne. "He may have started it, but it's very, very unlikely he's going to finish it. At least not by helping Makepeace." Gibbs was about to interrupt Tony about speculations when Jack beat him to it.

"Maybourne isn't in this. Makepeace wouldn't go to Harry for any kind of help. They'd be no guarantee for Makepeace's safety. Harry has helped us out far too often with incidents related to the NID, for Makepeace to trust him. What else you got?"

"Ziva?" Tony turned the floor over to the Mossad Agent.

"Mark Devlin was looking like a pretty good candidate, that is up until I found out that he, too, is in the USP in Fremont County. Colonel Grieves, deceased 2 years ago. No known family that would be willing to help Makepeace. Frank Simmons also deceased, no family."

"And our final candidate, the most likely of them all, but also the one that will be the hardest to prove. Has had it out for Jack, and well the entire operation in general, just specifically you and your team, for years. One Senator Robert Kinsey."

"I highly doubt he knows about Makepeace's escape. He didn't let on to anything when he 'greeted' us at the base, and he's arrogant enough to let something slip. It's best that he doesn't find out, if at all possible. He'd somehow use this to his advantage, and possibly seek out and help Makepeace." Added Daniel.

"Senator Kinsey? He's always struck me as an ass, but to help a traitor?" asked McGee.

"He'd do just about anything to become President and take control of the program, ethics be damned. He believes that Colonel O'Neill has been a major hindrance to his campaign." Sam supplied.

"I, according to Kinsey, have made it my personal mission to stop him." Jack stated proudly, though his voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Like I don't have better things to do with my time, free or otherwise. Let's move on. McGee, anything on the security cameras?"

"I've gone through all the cameras leading to and from and surrounding Makepeace's cell. There's no movement what-so-ever. Not even a glitch on the tape to presume it was tampered with. Just the camera that was in his cell." He brought up the footage for everyone to see. "Here we have Makepeace in his cell, 10:39pm. Fast forward 15 minutes, the screen snows out then shuts off, only to come back on just after 11, and Makepeace is missing. I have yet to figure out where he went, since he doesn't show up on any of the other cameras. I'll work with Abby to see if we can clear up what happened in the snow period before it shuts off." Jack nodded before continuing himself.

"The gaurds' statements don't give light to anything other than it happened during a shift change."

"The guards normally posted outside his cell were updating the new arrivals when this all took place. It's safe to say he had inside help as well. Though the guards leaving, did remember seeing a flash of light around the time the cameras went out in his cell." Gibbs finished.

"The how isn't the concern here. The _where_ he is, is what we need to focus on." Jack reminded the all.

"Then what was the point of having McGee look over the video, or us reviewing the statements? Just to waste time? Are you waiting for him to show up at DiNozzo's door and attack? Certainly save time in looking for him, just waiting for him to show up!" Gibbs nearly growled his last statement.

"The point, Agent Gibbs, was to find an accomplice. We had yet to view any video or read any statements, immediately having everything sent directly here for this joint effort. No one wants to see any harm come to Tony. Especially us." Reasoned Daniel, his first contact 'we mean you no harm' side coming out.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea, Boss."

"And what's that DiNozzo?" Gibbs all but snapped.

"We do what you just said. We wait for him to come to us."

"Come again?" Jack didn't like where this was going. And his fears came to light when Tony spoke again.

"We use me as bait."

*Tony! We have to stop meeting like this.

* If we didn't meet like this, we'd never see each other.


End file.
